Remembering Sabo
by valeries26
Summary: Dreams are supposed to be our unconscious mind telling us something, right? Maybe Harry should pay attention to them. Maybe he should pay attention to that wanna-be Dark Lord and defeat him before Harry gets killed, right? What is Harry, anyway? A pirate? A Wizard? Both?
1. 0

CHALLENGE #18

Harry is Sabo when Sabo 'dies' he is sent to wizarding world, de-aged and adopted by potters, cannon till 5th year then he gets memories back and trains, fights voldemort, then sent back to one piece world at marinefold during the war.

Weasley bashing except Fred, George, Charlie

Optional:

good weasleys can be sent with Sabo to one piece world

saving ace/whitebeard

sabo joining a crew or making his own

One Rule: If you do accept this challenge, try not to abandon it.

This is the only time this challenge summary will appear in the story. I will include a disclaimer in each chapter. I have been writing this story long hand then typing it that way I forced to edit.

Also, I have the chapter short so it doesn't take that long to write it and type it up. Plus I will be able update more.


	2. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece. I just accepted this challenge for the heck of it from TheBlackSeaReaper and please enjoy this chapter.

_Dreams_

"_Don't do it, ****," a familiar voice rang. He bit his lower lip to keep from crying. He was gonna lose them. He didn't want to._

"_I'll do whatever you ask of me," his voice rang out, strained, as he tried to bargain with the man he was forced to call father – to save his brothers. He didn't want to give up his freedom, but for them, he would. "I'll live just as you tell me to, so don't hurt these two. That's all I ask."_

_The man, Father, stared at him with disbelief. The words of his preposition rang in the air._

"_Please. They're my irreplaceable brothers," He explained as he stared at his brothers from under the rim of his top hat. His brothers had black hair. One had freckles coving his cheeks. The other had a straw hat and a scar under his left eye._

"_****," the freckled boy breathed._

_Father agreed to his terms, "In that case, come back home, now! Stop with this ridicules pirate game, right now!" _

_He gulped, loudly._

"_Hey," Freckles yelled, "Don't go!"_

_He watched with pain and concern expression as Freckle had his head slammed back down to the ground by the pirate whom pinned him to the ground. He turned his back on them._

"_****, just run!" Freckles shouted to his turned back. "We'll be fine!" A pause. "We were gonna share our freedom together, remember!"_

"_****," Straw Hat cried out, "DON'T GO!"_

_Freckles put in, "Are you gonna let it end like this?"_

_No, He didn't want it to end like that. He wanted to spend the days; training, hunting, and playing with his older and younger brothers. Tears threaten to fall as he fought to hold them back._

_Freckles yelled his name again. Then he started to cry, tears like rivers running down his face. He walked away from his brothers, his freedoms, and possible his dreams. His brothers screamed his name._

_~End of Dream~_

Harry Potter woke with a jolt. He sat up, the blankets falling to his waist. He cupped his head, thinking about that dream.

"That dream," He muttered, out loud. A soft hoot echoed around the room. His emerald eyes drifted to the cage on the desk in corner. A snowy white owl occupied the cage. The golden eyes stared at him, unblinkingly and question-ly. "Sorry if I woke you, girl," He said to the owl, "I just had that dream, girl."

Harry flung back the covers and got up from bed. He walked over the desk and opened a drawer. Among the quills, ink wells, and parchment paper, a journal lay there. His right hand reached in and the fingers curled around the book. He lifted it up, out of the drawer. He bumped the drawer closed. He stared at the black leather journal. He had got it at a store in Diagon Alley, so of course it was magically, at the beginning of the third year. At first, he was leery of using one since the huge fresco in his second year with the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle's enchanted journal. Something had told him to grab it and he did, but he hadn't used it.

He pulled out the chair and sat down before he grabbed a quill and an ink well. He opened the journal and thought about what to write. Maybe he should introduce himself, maybe write down his dreams, maybe he should….it hit him. Someone, one day, will read this. Maybe he should inform that person; Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was not as everybody thought he is – the great and powerful wizard whom brought down the Dark Lord Voldemort. He sighed. He tapped the quill across the ink well before he started to write in his journal.

'_If you are reading this, it means you have the journal of Harry Potter. I am Harry Potter and I'm not really different from you or your best friend…'_

The words seemed to flow from his hand through his hand on the paper like water. Harry continued writing about his life – living with his Aunt and Uncle, the school year adventure with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He was in the middle of telling about his childhood with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon – which was not good when his Aunt knocked on the door, calling out in her ear piercing voice that he should get up and start on breakfast. He sighed. He opened the drawer and stuck the journal into it before getting ready for the day.

Harry stared at the journal. He had run back up stairs to grab it before going outside in the miserable hot weather. He wrote in it for most of the early morning, re-courting his school years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry Potter was a wizard, just like his parents before him. His parents died when he was under two years old. Why? Lord Voldemort, the self-proclaim Dark Lord, decide to kill James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents. Voldemort wanted a clean job and tried to kill Harry, also. Something happen. The curse rebounded on Voldemort after bouncing from Harry.

He looked up from writing. He twisted his wrist, allowed it to pop. He saw the sun was setting. He blinked in surprise. He really didn't mean to write all day and Aunt Petunia didn't come looking for him. He shifted a bit and winced as thorns from Aunt Petunia's rosebushes poke skin.

"Glad to see the boy's stopped trying to butt in," Uncle Vernon said, from the opened window above Harry's head. "Where is he anyway?"

'_Hiding from you, you fat walrus,'_ Harry thought. He wanted to say it out loud, but it would give him away. Lately, Harry had been more – well, there was no other way to say – Slytherin-ish. He was more cunning, blunt, and thoughtful. He slowly began to change since the end of the last year when Lord Voldemort was brought to life and Cedric Diggory died. Cedric….Harry also have been having dreams about the night he died. If Harry had to choose between the two reoccurring dreams, he would choose the one about the young boy leaving his brothers behind. It was more of a mystery then reliving Cedric's death over and over again.

"I don't know," Aunt Petunia sniffed. "Not in the house."

"Watching the news," Uncle Vernon said scathingly. "I'd like to know what he'd really up to."

'_Just watching the news, fat ass,'_ Harry thought. He shifted and a thorn poked his arm.

"As if a normal boy cares what's on the news – Dudley hasn't got a clue what's going on, doubt he knows who the Prime Minister is!" Uncle Vernon said.

'_Did he just insult Dudley?'_ Harry blinked in surprise. He smirked. Then the smirked disappeared as the news came on.

"We have breaking news," a famine voice of the News Anchor started. "A few minutes ago, we received word of a series of death in Little Hiungton. One feature, we've been told, is that they appear to be frightened to death."

Harry jumped to his feet, ran through the rose brushes and made his way through the house to the living room. He stood in the doorway, watching and listening.

"Now, to Crystal who is on the scene and has more information," the red headed news anchor said before the image switched to another red headed woman who could have been the news anchor's sister.

"Thanks Ruby," Crystal said. "The police are looking for the culprit. Early this afternoon, a mailman delivered the mail on his usually route and noticed when he stopped at this restaurant."

Harry blinked at they show a picture of a scared face with a familiar dull and lifeless eyes. He heard Aunt Petunia give a shrieked of horror. Harry looked at her. She was pale with a tint of green.

"He's back," Aunt Petunia whimpered. "That Dark Lord."

"Yes, he's back," Harry said. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia turned in their chairs to look at him. Aunt Petunia just blinked at him while Vernon looked enraged.

"What are you doing, boy," Uncle Vernon snarled. He pushed himself up from his chair.

"Voldemort has been back since the end of June," Harry explained. Aunt Petunia put a hand on Uncle Vernon's arm. "I'll explain more when Dudley gets back. He will need to here this, also."

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry, "Go get Dudley."

Harry nodded. A loud crack echoed through the air. Harry drew his hand as heard Aunt Petunia cry out in surprise. He walked toward the front door, opened and stared out nothing. The front yard was empty. Harry blinked. He knew someone was here. He put his wand into his front right pocket and kept his hand near there. He thought someone either just arrived or left by apprerating.

Uncle Vernon's rang out, "The car backfired, gave us a quiet a start."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the house, shutting down behind him. He strolled down the street, thinking, about the recent dreams of the three brothers, Cedric's death, and Voldemort's return. He noticed one of Mrs. Fig's cats following him. He snorted in amusement. He paused in mid-step and he blinked. Could it be Mrs. Fig was a witch or an informant for Dumbledore or even Voldemort?

He started walking again. The three brothers, they appeared not to be related, but the two black haired actually could be. Feelings arose in his chest, hurt and longing. He pushed those thoughts and feelings away before he thought of Cedric.

Harry knew he should have died that night. If he hadn't been so insistent of Cedric grabbing the trophy with him, Cedric would be still alive. He sighed and kicked the rocks by his foot away. They flew away from him and rolled to a stop at someone's feet. Harry looked up.

*REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO*

Please let me know your thoughts about this story. I can't wait to hear from ya.


	3. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece. I just accepted this challenge for the heck of it and please enjoy this chapter.

*REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO*

A boy around his age that looked like a younger version of Uncle Vernon with black hair stood in front of him. Dudley Dursley had his gang, standing behind him.

"Potter," Piers spited. Harry glanced at him. He still had a rat face. Maybe his father was Peter Pettigrew. He shivered at the thought of Pettigrew reproducing. Personally, Harry hoped Pettigrew didn't have a kid.

"Piers," Harry replied, evenly. "I see you doing well."

"Let's get him," Piers broke the silence. He and Gordon rushed him.

Harry stepped to the side. Piers flew passed him. Gordon stopped short. Harry faced him. Gordon threw a left hook at Harry. The black haired boy ducked down. He swept his leg out under Gordon, fast. Gordon fell to the ground, his head bounced off the sidewalk. Harry planted his right foot in Gordon's midsection. Piers finally got up from the ground. Harry sighed. He curled his fists. Piers charged at him. The rat faced boy threw punch after punch. Harry just danced back and forth.

The fight seemed almost librating. He was having fun, and then the thought of Sirius, telling him _"not to get into fights, pup,"_ and smirked at his dogfather's face would be like when Harry told him about the fight.

Sirius Black was an escapee from the magical prison, Azkaban and Harry's godfather. Sirius went to prison under a false crime he did not commit, the night Harry's parents died. The true criminal was another friend of Harry's parents, named Peter Pettigrew, a secret servant of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Sirius went to Hogwarts in Harry's third year and tried to capture Pettigrew, whom was in his amiguse form as a rat, but failed until in a roundabout way, Ron's Weasley, the disguised rat's owner, brought the traitorous rat to Sirius.

A punch landed on Harry's jaw. He stumbled onto the grass and landed on his rear. He cursed, slightly. He obviously couldn't reflect and fight at the same time. Oh well, he thought before he pushed himself to his feet, and rushed at Piers. He delivered a round house kick to Pier's midsection. Piers flew back into the street.

Malcolm just stared at shock. Harry turned to face him. Malcolm stood up. He opened his mouth and asked, "What are you?"

Harry thought for a moment. He grinned, brightly. "Pirate." He made to attack Malcolm. The other boy screamed and run away, passed Dudley and continued around the block.

"Some friends you have, Dudley," Harry commented, dryly. Dudley just blinked at him. Harry rolled his eyes. He bent down to Piers who was knocked out and pulled him onto the sidewalk, to safety. Harry seriously debated on putting Piers on top Gordon, but decided against it. He didn't want that backfire onto him in some way. "Come on, your parents want you home."

Thunder boomed overhead. Harry and Dudley tilted their head back and saw dark clouds, a flash of lightening light the sky.

"I don't want to get caught in that," Harry said. He looked down at the unconscious duo. He cursed. He knelt down and slapped Piers awake. He heard Dudley shook Gordon awake. Pier's eyes shot open and he looked confused for a moment before he saw Harry. He attempted to hit Harry. The emerald eyed boy caught Pier's fist. "There is a storming coming. Go home."

Thunder reinforced Harry's words. Piers nodded and got up. He started off in the direction of his house, walking slowly at first and eventually broke out into a run. A few moments later, Gordon followed.

"We should get back," Dudley said. That was the first thing he said since the beginning of the fight.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Hopefully before this storm rolls in."

Rain drops started to fall. Dudley glared at him and said, "You had to jinx us." Harry grinned.

Harry ran in front of Dudley, trying to get to of the nearby underpass. Harry felt uneasy. Something was wrong with the roaring tempest above the skies. Harry ran into the cover the underpass and slowed to a walk. He half turned to see Dudley reached the cover of the underpass. Dudley put his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Harry lent against a nearby wall and watched the main reason why the two cousins ran for cover. Small golf ball size ice balls bounced off the ground.

"Why did dad and mom sent you after me?" Dudley appeared to his breathe. Harry looked at Dudley.

"Something on the telly about my kind," Harry explained.

"Why would your kind be on the telly?" Dudley asked. The bigger boy eyed the smaller boy with mistrust.

"My, you are just full of questions," Harry commented. "Strange deaths have accrued - People appearing to be scared to death."

Dudley snorted.

"Yes, it is a funny concept. People scared to death, but the killing cursed is the true reasons behind it."

"And why would I be concern with your kind killing normal people," Dudley snorted. He looked remarkingly like his father.

"Because you could be next," Harry grinned, widely. Dudley paled. Harry saw lights flickered. He looked confused. He looked outside. The storm couldn't that bad to knock the power. A thunderous boom echoed through the underpass. Dudley clapped his hands over his heads and Harry shudder. The lights flicker out one by one.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dudley cried out. Harry heard fear laced the boy's voice.

"I'm not doing anything," Harry exclaimed. He felt something, a chill creped in.

"Yes, you are," Dudley protected. "You are using m-m-magic."

Harry felt colder, like he would never be happy again.

"No, I am not," Harry said. He grabbed his cousin, quickly withdrawing his wand from his pants pocket. He pointed at Dudley. "Stupefy."

A red jet of light flew his wand and hit Dudley.

"Now, I did."

The bigger boy fell to the ground. Harry stood over Dudley and looked up and down the underpass. The cold creep in and Harry heard his mom, Lily Potter, faintly screaming. The two clock figures floated through the air toward Harry. He grabbed his wand, tighter. His mom's screaming started to get louder. He called up his happiest memory. He couldn't. He felt like that was no happiness in him. He tried.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A small wisp of silver vapor drifted away from the tip of his want. He gasped as the Dementors drew closer. He needed to concentrate. He need to summoned the happiest memory he had. The dementors were closing. Harry watched with terror. A pair of gray, slimy, scabbed hands slid out of the black, decaying.

"_Don't go,"_ the straw hat, Luffy voice rang through his mind.

"_You are just going to give up your freedom like that,"_ Freckles, Ace, yelled.

"_You can't give up," _Hermione's voice echoed through his mind. Their faces appeared in his mind's eye. Hermione grinned at him with her arms filled with books, Ace smirked, and Luffy pouted, clutching his straw hat.

"Expecto Patronum!"

This time, the dementors stopped for a moment. Harry smirked. More people appeared in his mind's eye. A sickly looking black haired with a mischievous glint in his eye, giving Harry a lopsided grin standing beside a sandy haired man looking somewhat better then the black haired man, looked at him with pride - Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, his father's best friends. An elderly man with a silver beard long enough to tuck in to his belt and equally long silver hair – Albus Dumbledore. His family. To them, he was just Harry, not the boy-who-lived.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A bright silver stag flew out of Harry's wand, tackling the Dementor. The dementor flew out of the underpass. The stag run passed Harry and sent the other dementor soaring away. Harry watched as the stag return to him.

"Prongs," Harry whispered. Prongs was James Potter's nickname and the stag was James's animougus form. The patronus stag looked at him. Harry put up a hand to touch Prongs' snout. He paused, remembering his third year. When he tried to touch Prongs, he started to disappeared. Harry smiled and put down his hand. "Would you mind staying around until I get Dudley back to the house incase more dementors show up?"

Prongs blinked and nodded. Harry waved his wand over Dudley, casting a feather-light charm over the huge bulk of his cousin. Harry picked Dudley up and threw him over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He strolled back to Privet Drive. Prongs pranced ahead, leading Harry to Number 4.

Prongs and Harry paused on the edge of the sidewalk across the street from Number 4. Harry looked left then right.

"Harry!"

He jumped and spun around to see his old babysitter, Mrs. Figg. He blinked in surprise. Mrs. Figg walked toward him, panting. Her gray hair was escaping from her hairnet. She had a string of shopping bags from her right wrist. Her tartan carpet slippers appeared to be wet. Harry was glad he stowed his wand away.

"Thank god you are alright," Mrs. Figg exclaimed. "I'm gonna _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher. Where's your wand, boy?"

Harry blinked in surprise. Mrs. Figg would be the last one Harry would guess who would be a witch.

"In my pocket," Harry said. He glanced over at Prongs. The stag looked amused. Harry glared at the patronus.

"Get it out, boy," Mrs. Figg snapped.

"Wait, you are a witch," Harry said.

"No, I'm a squib," Mrs. Figg said. She stopped by him. "It's good thing that I sent Mr. Hubbles on the job. When he told me that Fletcher—"

Harry shifted Dudley on his shoulders. He had to do some thinking. He knew those cats told on him when he was younger. Did Mrs. Figg understand cat language or did the cats transform into human or even spoke the human language? Why was Mangous Flector watching? Or was it Whom?

*REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO*

I will update again when I get 5 reviews.

Thank you to

917brat

TheBlackSeaReaper

Knowledge is a power tool

Thunder18


	4. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece. I just accepted this challenge for the heck of it and please enjoy this chapter.

*REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO*

"Mrs. Figg," Harry interrupted his old babysitter. "I gotta get Dudley home. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon requested Dudley a couple hours ago."

Mrs. Figg nodded. Harry still carrying Dudley and Prongs walked across the street and up to the house. Harry reached out with his left hand and turned the knob. He pushed the door open. He turned to look at Prongs. The beautifully stag bow it's head before slowly disappear into thin air. He glanced over to Mrs. Figg and jaw dropped. His favorite DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS professor was standing by the old woman. He grinned. Then a thought occurred to him, as they watched him. He lost grin. He has to talk to them.

"Dudkins, is that you?" Aunt Petunia screamed from in the house. Harry raised his hand in greeting. He saw Professor Lupin raised his hand. Harry turned and headed into the house. He saw Aunt Petunia standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She was pale and looked on the verge of passing out. Harry sighed.

"Aunt Petunia, I will explain as soon as I take care of Dudley," He said. "Could you get some chocolate for Dudley? He needs it."

Aunt Petunia nodded. Harry kicked the door shut and carried the bigger boy to the living room. Uncle Vernon, Harry saw, went wide eyed.

"What did you do to Dudley, boy?" Uncle Vernon roared. His face was turning purple.

"I saved his life," Harry protested. He sat Dudley on the couch and quickly preformed the counter curses. Dudley groaned and sat up. Harry watched as Dudley took in his surroundings.

"What happen?" Dudley said. Aunt Petunia walked back into the living room with a chocolate bar in her hand. Harry held out his hand toward her. She handed Harry the chocolate and Harry broke off a small bit for himself.

"Here eat this," Harry said. "It will help with the side effect of feeling like you'll never be happy again." Harry popped his piece in his mouth and chewed on it.

"Boy," Uncle Vernon snarled. "That chocolate is for Dudley." Harry ignored him as Dudley took the chocolate from Harry and ate it.

"Dudders, are you alright?" Aunt Petunia rushed over to her son and cooed over him. Uncle Vernon began to question Dudley. Harry sat down in a chair.

"Harry," Dudley said. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon stopped talking. "What happen?" Harry looked at him. "What happen after you said stupidfy?"

"Let me start at the beginning," Harry said. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, please sit down."

"You listen here, boy," Uncle Vernon growled, taking a step toward Harry. "You will explain what you did to Dudley and I forbid you use your freakish stuff!"

"Father," Dudley said. He looked a lot better than before he ate the chocolate.

"Thank you, Dudley," Harry said. "Uncle Vernon if you would sit down where I can explain."

Uncle Vernon didn't move from his spot. Aunt Petunia gently placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her. He stepped back and sat down beside her. He settled on glaring at his nephew.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia," Harry said. "About – what did Hagrid say, it has to be close to – wait Riddle attend school 50 +3 – close to 60 years ago now, a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle attend Hogwarts and was sorted into the Slytherin House."

"What's the Slytherin House?" Dudley asked. Harry blinked, and looked at him.

"Hogwarts has four different houses. Gryffindor for the courageous to the point of stupidity – I'm the poster boy for that house you could say, Ravenclaw for the smarties, Slytherin is the home of the pureblood activities, cunning, and sneaky," Harry said. "and Hufflepuff is loyal to a defult.

"Riddle, eventually found out he was the heir of Salarzan Slytherin," Harry explained. "How? I don't know, but he did. When he discovered he was the heir, it was like he was related to the Queen."

The Durselys nodded, wide eyed.

"He developed a nickname for himself –" Harry began to explain, but was off as an owl scouped in. It dropped a letter onto Harry's lap. Harry and the Durselys looked at the letter. "I'll read it later."

Aunt Petunia nodded as another owl flew in and dropped another letter on Harry's lap.

"Riddle started to call himself Voldemort," Harry restarted. "After he gradurated Hogwarts, he disappeared for roughly twenty years. Mum would have been born at the same time Voldemort reappeared on the magical scene."

"What was Riddle's goal?" Dudley asked, Harry smirked, dryly.

"To destroy all the non-magical born students, half-blood, and the pure magical blood traitorous," Harry explained.

"So, this Riddle was the magical version of Hitler, right?" Dudley said.

Harry blinked and nodded. "Yeah, Voldemort is the magical world's Hitler."

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon paled in horror.

"At the beginning, Riddle slowly began to get followers- mainly the anti-muggle born – non-magical, usually rich and had political power families," Harry said. "By the time that Mum and dad got together, the first war against Voldemort was in full swing. I think dad was part of the Auors- the magical police."

"Wait," Uncle Vernon said. "You freaks have police."

"We freaks are not uncivilized like you think we are," Harry drawled out, almost sounding like Draco Malfoy. "We have a government; in fact there is one in every country around the world."

Uncle Vernon looked dumbfounded.

"Why we haven't heard about them, then," Dudley sounded shocked.

"Like your government, we have laws," Harry said. "We have a law that states, we are not allowed to do magic in front of normal people or even tell them about magic existing except for family."

His green eyes drift down the letters in his lap. Another owl flew in and dropped down a third letter. This letter landed on Harry's untamable hair before sliding down into his lap. Harry grabbed the first letter and looked at it as he left his family to their thoughts.

Harry J Potter

Living Room

4 Privet Drive

Survey

Harry turned the letter and saw the wax seal of the Ministry of Magic. He rolled his eyes and opened the letter.

"Was he the one who killed Aunt Lily and Uncle James?" Dudley suddenly asked. Harry paused. Dudley just referred to Harry's parents as Aunt and Uncle.

"Yes," Aunt Petunia answered. "Why they died, I don't know."

"I have asked the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, about that at the end of the first year," Harry said. "He really didn't tell me the reason why they died, but he said it was my mother's sacrifice that saved me."

Harry looked up at them, and then he stood pacing back and forth. "Maybe it was a prophecy, maybe not." He mused. "Maybe Voldemort had another reason why to kill my parents and the rest of the innocent people, maybe that's why he couldn't kill me. Maybe that's why he still after me."

Silence filled the air. Harry had one hand behind his back and another under his chin. He had stopped pacing, looked out the window. Uncle Vernon broke the silence.

"GET OUT!"

Harry spun on his heel. Uncle Vernon was on his feet.

"GET OUT, NOW!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES TO PACK BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

Harry just stood there for a moment. He saw Uncle Vernon's face turned a shade of purple. Harry grabbed the three letters and ran of the living room. He heard Uncle Vernon thunder behind him. He took the stairs two at a time, stretching his legs out. He reached the top of the stairs as Uncle Vernon stomped on the bottom stair.

Harry rushed to the spare bedroom. He entered and slammed the door behind him. He drove for the loose floorboard under his bed. His hand slipped in. A silkily cloth touched his fingers. He grabbed it, pulling it out. He scouted back on his belly. The silkily cloth revealed to be his invisible cloak. He received it his first Christmas at Hogwarts.

Harry shook himself from the happy memory. He scouted on his knees to the foot of his bed. He opened his trunk. There was a pounding on the door followed by Uncle Vernon's booming voice.

"UNLOCK THIS DOOR, NOW, FREAK!"

Did his magic lock the door for him? He shrugged. Harry ignored the raging bull. Heart pounding, Harry stood up and pointed his wand at the wall behind his bed. He waved it. The few pictures, his Gryffindor flag, and a piece of paper unpinned themselves from the wall. They floated through the air and with Harry pointing, landed gracefully in his trunk.

"Vernon, he can't leave," Aunt Petunia said. Her voice was now outside the door in the hallway. "They will know."

Harry pointed Hedwig's cage. It shrunk. Hedwig sat on the window seal. Harry grabbed a piece of paper from the top of the desk and wrote in sloppy handwriting.

"_That some shitty hand writing from a rich boy, ****"_ Harry heard Ace's voice sound from somewhere. He glanced around the room. Nobody was in the room with him. Maybe he was going insane. Harry shrugged.

-_Been kicked out. Will be heading to the Borrow- HP_

"Girl, would you take –"Harry started. A slapping sound echoed in the hallway. A thud on the carpet, followed. Harry paused.

"YOU. WILL. NOT. TELL ME WHAT. I CAN. AND. CAN. NOT. DO, PETUNIA!" Uncle Vernon boomed. "I NEVER WANTED THAT FREAK HERE, BUT YOU DID!"

"DAD!" Dudley roared. "DON'T HIT HER!"

Something in Harry snapped. Unbridle rage course through his veins. He muttered a charm. Prongs reappeared. This time, the stag was galloping away on his mission.

Harry turned to the door. It snapped open. He faced Uncle Vernon and step toward the doorway. He glared at Uncle Vernon. The bigger man was kicking Aunt Petunia in the side. She cried out in pain.

The only warning Harry got was the pounding on the stairs before Dudley threw himself onto his father.

*REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO*

Wow! I have six reviews for the last chapter. Wow! I never had that many…4 – yes 6 – no. Thank you!

TheBlackSeaReaper – I am honored that you think my writing for this story is wonderful.

Thunder18 – there will no story in my opinion if Harry did do that.

Acolyte of the Blood Moon – Thank ya for the correction.

Kat Basted – Thank you

Ultima-owner – the book never explained. I think I took it at a literally sense.

Guest - Whoever you are – thank you.

Update – 12/12/12.


	5. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece. I just accepted this challenge for the heck of it and please enjoy this chapter.

*REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO*

~At Grimmald's Place: The house of the Ancient and Noble of the Black Family~

Remus Lupin sat down at a long table and wanted nothing more than buried his face in his hands. He had met with the various werewolves pack around England for the last month – really since he had got the word that Lord Voldemort was back. He sighed. He heard something, on the table, being set. He glanced up.

Sirius Black, with unmanageable, shaggy black hair around his face, looked at him. He removed his hand from the shot glass he had place in front of the blond man. Sirius held another glass with a bottle of whiskey. He poured some whiskey into the shot glass. He picked up his shot glass and tossed back the shot. He poured himself another. He finally broke the silence.

"You look like hell, Moony."

Remus snorted. "Have you checked in mirror lately, Padfoot?"

"Nope," Sirius smirked. "It tells me what I already know."

Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "And what is that?"

"I'm still hot, every women's wet dream," Sirius said. Remus snorted again. "Ah! Remus, you hurt me." Sirius put a hand over his heart. Remus chuckled.

"You would have to have a heart in the first place, Black," a man dressed in black robes and greasy black hair, Severus Snape.

"Like you never had, Snivilles," Sirius shot back, trying to his voice light and joking. Severus was about to shoot something back at Sirius when a white stage galloped inot the room. They blinked at it. "Prongs?" Sirius breathed.

"James?" Remus choked out. Something caught his eye – on the forward.

"Potter?" Severus sneered.

"It's not," Remus said. He saw the loon both Severus and Sirius shot at him.

"_Sirius, I need you,"_ Harry's voice drifted from the stag's mouth. _"Uncle Vernon just hit Aunt Petunia. I'm gonna kill him if someone don't' stop me."_

The stag faded from sight. Sirius spoke up, "I forgot that was Harry's patrongus."

"I guess you are not only a flea bitten mutt," Severus snapped. "You are also the memory span of a golden fish."

Sirius managed to give an impressive of a dog growl. He opened his mouth.

"_Sirius, I know you dislike Snape – I do, too."_ Harry's voice rang out again. _"Could you get him? Aunt Petunia is bleeding really badly and I can't stop the bleeding. And I don't think I have enough potions ingredients to help her!"_

"He's gonna poison her!" Severus spun on his head and stormed out. Remus followed. Sirius stood there for a second. He ran after the duo.

"Wait for me!" He cried out.

~Harry's brother~

Harry pressed one of his scarlet towels against Aunt Petunia's head. She lay on the bed, unconscious. Dudley stood beside Harry.

"What can I do?" The bigger younger echoed, loudly. The sound pounding on the bedroom echoed, loudly.

"Hold the towel, tight, against her head," Harry ordered. Dudley nodded. Dudley held the towel against his mom's head. Harry walked to his trunk and dug in through it. He looked for his potions book. He sighed. "Accio Fourth Years Potions book."

It zoomed out of the under the book was Harry scowled. He knew another letter would be coming soon. He opened the book to the table of context. He placed a finger on the page. There was one on page 205. He flipped to it and read through the ingredients. He didn't have three out of five ingredients. He cursed.

The doorbell rang down stairs. Uncle Vernon stop yelling and pounding on the door like a madman. Harry could hear him walking down the stairs. The doorbell rang, again. Harry and Dudley looked at each other. They have a sigh of relief.

Harry's eyes stared at the door. Where Uncle Vernon was pounding at, there was a dented spot. Harry muttered the repairing charm.

"- GET OUT! I SAID GET OUT FREAKS!" Uncle Vernon roared, suddenly. "THIS IS BREAKING AND ENTERING!"

Thud.

"Sounds like they are here," Harry muttered with a grin. He walked toward the door. He unlock the door with a spell. He turned the handle. He strained to hear.

"Harry!" Sirius Black's voice echoed in the hallway. Harry opened the door and step into the hell. Sirius was at the bottom of the stairs with Harry's favorite professor, Remus Lupin. Harry's ecpression was gleeful. He was even glad to see his least favorite professor already walking toward him. Harry nodded at Severus Snape . He nodded back.

"Dudley," Harry let Snape into the spare bedroom. "Potion Master Snape is here."

"Kay," Dudley said. Then he continued. "Wait! Potions master?"

Harry stepped aside. "Yes, a potion master is someone went got apprenticeship and have completed their training." He looked at Snape who shoo Dudley away with a death glare. "If I'm correct."

"Potter, you surprise me," Snape said. He began to cast spells over Aunt Petunia. "5 points to Gryffindor when the terms starts."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said. "Will you like me to remind you of this when the terms starts."

"No," Snape said.

"In that case, Dudley and I will be downstairs," Harry said. "Come on, Dudley."

"But –" Dudley protested as Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"He will be able help, her," Harry explained. He spotted Sirius and Professor Lupin at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Sirius, Prefessor." He grinned at them. "How are you?"

"Alright, pup," Sirius gave a dog-like grin to his godson.

"I'm not a professor, anymore, Harry," One of his father's best friends replied. "Call me Remus." Harry nodded. "And as how am I doing. The full moon is coming up soon."

Harry grinned. "I hope you get some Wolfs bane in time."

"I hope so, too." Remus said.

"At least you have fleas-for-brains to keep you company," Harry grinned, brightly. Remus snickered, softly at Harry's nickname for. "I'm thirty. Want something to drink, Dudley, Rumus?"

"Sure," Remus said. Dudley nodded. "I would advice to a shot of Brandy for your cousin, though."

"Hey!" Sirius suddenly protested. "I don't have fleas for brains."

"Then why did it you so long to reply?" Remus said. He looked at Sirius with an eyebrow raised. Harry walked toward the kitchen.

"Brandy, anyone," Harry asked.

"Yes," Remus said. Sirius chorused. Harry quickly found the brandy and fixed six glasses of brandy.

"I thought Harry was talking about you," Sirius tried to defend himself.

"Moony, your brandy on the counter, with yours, fleas- for-brains," Harry called. Remus snickered as he walked toward the kitchen.

Sirius pouted.

~One Piece~

A straw hat floated down to a wooden deck from the owner's black hair. The owner's brown eyes followed it and the hat landed on the deck. The owner just stretched – yes, you read it right – out his arm to grabbed the hat like he was reaching down to stretch one of his legs. Another guest blew it off, again. The owner growled in annoyance.

"Luffy," he heard his name escape from his navigator's mouth. "Have you thought to add a couple pieces of string to keep your hat from blowing off?"

Luffy frowned. He had string once on the hat. Sabo had fixed it up for him. Sabo. Luffy missed him. He took off the hat and looked at it. Yeah, it would be nice to have something on it to keep the hat close to him. He took off because the memories hurt to remember the blond brother.

"Here," Luffy said. "Would you put strong on the hat, please, Nami?" He turned to her.

The orange haired young woman nodded. She reached out to grabbed the hat with her right hand. She pulled the hat to her chest like it was something extremely precious….like a baby. She turned away. She just reached the stairs when Nami heard Luffy called out to her.

"Yes," She turned back to him.

"You did a good job repairing my hat," Luffy gave her a million-watt smile. She blushed under it.

"Thank you," Nami said. She walked down the stairs off the upper deck of the Going Merry. She heard Luffy whisper. "You're welcome" before she was out of earshot. She crossed the middle deck, walked by Usopp, the black afro sharpshooter, who was working on something. She quickly made her way up the stairs to the kitchen.

A green haired with one sword at his right hip, walked out of the kitchen growling something about prevent cooks. Nami passed him, rolling her eyes. She heard Zoro muttered close to working out.

"Oh my belle Nami," the blond cook swooned. Sanji wore his usually black dress pants with a fancy dress shirt. Today, he wore a pretty blue dress shirt under a 'Kiss the cook' apron. "May I fix you something delicious to eat?"

"No, thanks, Sanji," Nami said. She sat in the chair at the kitchen table. She studied the hat and started to work on it. Soon, she was lost in her work.

"Nami-dear," Sanji's voice drift through the navigator's consciousness. She hmmed in acknowledge sometime later. "Your newspaper is here."

"Thank you." Nami said. She grinned at the hat. She just got done. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "Luffy!" She called out. "I'm done with your hat." Luffy's arm flew toward her and she placed the hat in his out-stretched hand. He snapped it back.

Nami turned to the seagull that delivered the newspapers. She looked at the price and started ranting about the price. She went on telling the seagull she won't pay anymore if the price went up again. She could have sworn the seagull rolled it's eyes at her.

Maybe that's why Nami had sudden urge to have a roasted seagull for dinner that night. She sat in her chair on the upper deck. She opened the newspaper and something floated down to the deck. Usopp, Nami and Luffy saw what it was.

*REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO*

Sepical Thanks to the following:

Peyton-Alice

TheBlackSeaReaper

Angelrider13

Ultima-ower

Kiba no magetsu

Blitzzerker

Igreg01

Crazzyredheard

8 reviews – WOW!

Game: Can you guess who is gonna to be a part the group Sabo/Harry will take with him to the Realm of One Piece?


	6. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece. I just accepted this challenge for the heck of it and please enjoy this chapter.

This chapter is somewhat short.

*REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO*

~Somewhere in the New World~

"He did it! He did it! He did it!" Portgas D. Ace repeated and he jumped up kicking his heels together. He ignored the looks he received from his brothers. "He did it! Aaand he got a higher bounty then me when I first stated!" He sat down the deck, crossed legged and pouted. "Bloody bastard!"

"What's going on?" A blond man walked over. Ace looked up and grinned, brightly.

"Blue chicken," Ace jumped to his feet and showed 'Blue Chicken' why he was so excited about. A wanted poster of a straw hat young man, his name was printed in large letters: MONKEY D. LUFFY and he wanted for 30 million berries.

"My name is Macro, not Blue chicken, Ace," Macro growled. "And why is this Monkey D. Luffy so important?"

"He's my younger brother." Ace explained. "He's finally a pirate. He did it. He did it!" he continued cheering. He only stopped when a giant man appeared on deck and walked toward his seat. The huge man sat down and looked at Ace.

"Ace, what has gotten you so happy?" He asked, looking down at Ace. Ace grinned, brightly up at the captain of the Whitebeard pirates, Whitebeard himself.

"Pops!" Ace said, "My younger brother – Luffy – finally did it. He's a priate!"

"How much?" Whitebeard asked.

"30 Mill," Ace pouted. He crossed his arms and sat down with his legs crossed, again. "I was only 20 Mill."

Whitebeard laughed. His booming laughter echoed around the deck. He calmed down. "In celebration of Ace's younger brother becoming a pirate, we PARTY!"

"PARTY!" the whitebeard cheered. Ace grinned.

Nearly an hour later, Ace lend against the railing. He stared unblinking at his mug of grog. He thought of Sabo, Luffy, and his childhood.

'Well Sabo, Luffy and I did it,' Ace thought. He looked up at the sky. 'We are both pirates.' He grinned. Then he fell asleep. When he woke up, Macro and an oranged haired man with a white suit on was standing over him. Ace blinked at the orange haired man. A grin broke on Ace's face. With a cry of "Thatch!", he jumped to his feet. "When did ya get back?"

"When you feel asleep," Thatch smirked. Ace flipped him off.

"You know I can't control it," Ace grumbled.

"It's still funny to see you face plat into your food," Thatch smirked, lazy. Ace flipped him again.

"So, when did you get back, Thatch," Ace asked, changing the subject.

"You alright asked that," Thatch smirked.

"Well, did ya found anything?" Ace said. Thatch nodded. "What is it?"

"A devil fruit," Thatch said. Ace blinked. He knew those could catch a fair price at market. Ace ate a devil fruit when he first started out – he now can control fire. Luffy also ate one before Ace had met him – the rubber fruit. Macro ate one during his time on whitebeard's ship – a blue phoenix.

"What does it do?" Ace asked. Each devil fruit did something different. Macro could turn into a big blue phoenix. Ace controlled fire – even turned his body into fire, that's why he gotten fireproof orange hat, ruby red necklace, an orange belt with an A on the belt bucket, black shorts and socks and shoes. He heard Macro gotten fireproof stuff when he ate his devil fruit since he did turn into a blue fire bird. Luffy, on the other hand, was turned into a rubber man. That's why Luffy was able to stretch like he did.

"I don't know, yet." Thatch replied. "I'm going to it to Pops in the morning." Thatch breathed for a moment. "He'll know what to do with it."

Macro and Ace nodded in agreement. Ace saw a huge man – not as big as the old man, but a little bigger than the average crew member – staring at Thatch with an expression Ace couldn't read.

"Well, I'm going to turn in," Thatch said. Ace nodded. Marco walked off with Thatch, talking about the events that took place while Thatch was gone.

Ace looked up at the sky. He remembered Sabo and Luffy. He held up his mug of grog.

~Going Merry~

Luffy stared at the sky. He was lost in his memories – Sabo and Ace. A tear slipped down his cheek. He missed his brothers. He looked down at his mug of grog. He ordered a party after they found out that Luffy was wanted. Now, everyone else was sleeping off the wild party. He held up his mug.

~Privet Drive~

Harry twirled his brandy around in the glass. Snape had come down ten to fifteen minutes ago and Harry served him some brandy. Aunt Petunia will be okay by morning. Potions and magic really does some amazing things. Even still, it's take him by surprise.

Harry sighed as he watched Sirius chase a rat around the backyard. Padfoot had turned Uncle Vernon into a rat, nearly forty minutes for some amusement and ravage. Now, Dudley, Remus and Snape was talking in the living room in the living room. Sirius was still out in the backyard with one rule "Don't eat Uncle Vernon – rat or not."

Harry looked up into the sky. He had the sudden urge to raise his glass. His mind immediately drifted to the two brothers – Ace and Luffy. He raised his glass.

"_Brothers to the end," Luffy muttered._

"_Brothers to the end," Ace muttered._

"Brothers to the end," Harry muttered. He could have sworn on a stack of bibles as he heard glasses chime against someone else's glass.

Harry drained his brandy in one gulp.

Ace finished his grog in two long gulps. He gasped afterwards. He strolled to join the party.

Luffy gulped his grog in four long gulps. He panted for breath. He swung from the goat's head of the Going Merry. He looked around and grinned. Time to raid the kitchen.

Harry sat his brandy glass on the sink. He joined Remus, Snape, and Dudley in the living room, discussing the pros and cons of potions. Dudley looked on with interested, but confused expression. Harry smirked at Dudley. He sat down beside him.

"Don't worry," Harry muttered. "I barely understand what he's talking about."

"Potter," Snape snapped.

"Sir," Harry said.

"Have you done your essay over the cons on healing potions?" Snape asked. Harry blinked. Of course not, Harry just did the outline last night before going to bed.

"Just the outline, sir, with the page numbers where I found the information," Harry said. "Want to see it?"

"Yes," Snape said. Harry walked up started and grabbed his outline, book, extra paper, and pens. He spent the night, working on the potions essay with Snape, looming over his shoulder. Snape had Harry explain to Dudley the cons of taking healing potions for a long amount of time.

*REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO* *REMEMBERING SABO*

Thank you for reviewing:

Crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Blitzzerker

Thunder18

Acolyte of the Blood Moon

Ultima-owner

Killroy225

Other stories

His Troubled Angel -Hillary and Eli don't know the reason on why they are there, but they are. That's only the beginning of her problems as she realizes she and Eli are FF7:CC. Hopefully, she can stay alive long enough to save them. G/OC

Ruby's Story -She woke in their world. Secrets reveal themselves as she tries to find a way home...or is she already home? Ruby/Zoro

Family - Logan's past come to knock on the school's front door...well, window as his sister-in-law and older brother pop in. It's not your usual Rogan Romance. From Ms. Untouchable's Point of view as she watches the romance grows.


	7. An

As I want to, I won't be updating this week. I crashed my bike, got a concussion, maybe a shiner on my left eye, broke my glasses, strain the muscles in my throat, scraped my left knee and got rub burn on my left arm near my elbow. I can't really see anything without my glasses aka my "eyeballs" and according to Wikipedia – basically no computer activity this week, no text messages, limited TV watching. Don't worry, I will working on the stories.


	8. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece. I just accepted this challenge for the heck of it and please enjoy this chapter.

Note: Merry Christmas! I healed from crashing my bikecycle. I just had a headache for a night, scraped up the side of my face, my bruises are healing.

Bad News: I no longer have a laptop. The frame that held the scream broke and my brother is gonna try to fix, but it will take a long while. I probably won't have back until the beginning of February at the earilest. The problem is he can't promise he will fix it.

Don't worry! I am writing. Spring Semester will start in a couple weeks time. I need to crack out the stories on paper.

WARNING: Original Character! Character DEATH!

~Remembering Sabo~ ~Remembering Sabo~ ~Remembering Sabo~

A figure stood in the shadows, eerie green eyes watching the shipmate on the Moby Dick, the main ship, in the fearsome Whitebeard crew. The shipmate, the figure watched, looked around. The huge pirate walked around a corner and the figure waited for a moment before following. The figure's invisible cloak billowed out as he walked after the pirate named Teach Blackbeard. If someone was up, they would have seen a famine figure with black pants, a black vest that hugged her chest and upper part of her midsection before the cloak wrapped around the female figure.

The cloaked figured stopped as Blackbeard looked up and down the hallway. The figure had, thankfully, both a silence charm, a Notice-me-not charm with the invisibility cloak, she had inherited from a close friend; on and she just waited. Blackbeard opened the door he stood in front. The cloaked figure walked fast toward the doorway.

Half way there, a yell broke the silence of the night. The figure rushed to the door, her white wand already slipping into her right hand. She peered into the door way.

A man with orange hair, wearing a pair of white boxers dodged an attack from his follow crewmate. The invisible woman knew that the orange hair man was called Thatch. Somebody was drunk when the man was born – she couldn't believe any sober woman would have allowed her son to be called Thatch. She just her head and waved her wand. Thatch suddenly sped toward the doorway. The hidden figure stepped aside.

"Who's there?" Blackbeard nearly yelled. He spun to face the door. The figure cancelled the spells.

"That is none of your business, Beard of Black," the woman said. Her voice was slightly high, not enough to betray she was a woman. "Just get what you sought and leave."

"Show yourself, woman," Blackbeard sneered.

The woman raised an eyebrow in surprise. That was the first time someone caught on quickly that was indeed a woman. Her husband could prove it and well, depend on what mood her hubby was in, she could prove she did marry a man.

"He told me," Tub of lard chuckled. "He told me that there was a chance you would show, missy."

The woman pushed her hood back and red hair cascaded down, an ageless face appeared with calculating green eyes. She peered over her shoulder.

"Ooh, you are a pretty one," Beard of Black purred.

"Thatch, get Whitebeard," she ordered.

Thatch stood there dumbfounded. A woman's head just floated and just ordered him to go –GET THE CAPTON! He nodded. He ran down the hallway.

The woman just rolled her eyes. Whitebeard really needed to find better pirates. Wait, didn't she say that the last time she saw the old coot? She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying, hun," She said. She gazed, bored, at the fat man. He looked upset.

"How about you join my crew?" Blackbeard said. "It is my fate! Zahaha, to be king of the Pirates!"

Wasn't Roger that – King of the Pirates or he wanted to be that? Speaking of him, the woman decided that since she was already in the realm, she would see him.

"I will shallow the world in darkness…"Blackbeard went on, basically, telling the mysterious woman all of his plans for taking over the world.

'_Having fun, love?'_ her husband voice rang through her mind.

'_Tons'_ She replied, dryly.

'_Will you be back to break your fast?'_

'_Don't know, yet. Might stop by Gol D Roger's to bug him – see if he married that girl – Rogue, I think that was her name.'_

'_Please hurry, then, my brother is being crazy again,'_ She heard her man sigh in annoyance. She sent him a metal image of his brother – golden hair with pink ribbons tied in the flowing locks, a white with pink poke-a-dots dress no doubt showing off his extremely hair legs, surrounded by a field of flowers, really skipping through the flowers with a please expressed on his face. She felt her husband's amusement through their mental link.

'_The beard of Black has stopped telling you his plans for the world domination.'_

The woman sighed. She waited for the tub of lard in front of her to continue.

"Anything else?" She asked. The woman knew anyone smart would have allies - there was one whom knew her. Her husband has allies the last time he tried to take her home realm. "Like allies?"

"I gots like –wait," Blackbeard finally got on what the woman was doing. "You are trying to get to tell you whom I'm allied with. The Other said you might to do this."

'_Bingo!'_

'_Son of a –' _ her husband started to curse.

'_Not now, dear.'_

"Caught me," the woman grinned lopsided. The married couple had a bit of a history with the one called 'The Other'. There were the sounds of running and the Moby Dick rocked almost dangerously. The woman just watched with a smirk as Blackbeard panicked.

Blackbeard's eyes widen. He stuffed a weird-looking fruit in his pocket. He charged at the mysterious woman. The woman just stepped aside, but Blackbeard wrapped an arm around her waist. He threw her over the railing. She yelled in surprise. Blackbeard drew a gun.

There was a single gun shoot. A cry of pain.

"Firefist," somebody called out. A stream of fire came from Whitebread's group.

The woman crossed her arms and pouted as she fell. She saw a War Mage for crying out aloud.

'_And a goddess, love,'_ Her hubby cut in. His voice showed his annoyance.

It would appear she needed to stop by that War Mage realm to brush up her skills. She groaned at the thought.

'_What did your blond brother do, this time?'_ she asked. The War Mage spread her arms and allowed her fire form to take over. Fire encased her arms, her head elongated, her torso became longer and wider, her legs melted into bird legs. She was a firebird. _'Or did ya walk in on him getting lucky, again?' _She practically felt his glare. _'Hold onto your thought. I need to inform the viewers on Firebirds.'_

'_You are lucky that I know which realm you come from.'_ The dry tone of her hubby voice rang through her head. _'Or I 'check' you into the nearest insane healer._'

She mentally stuck out her tongue at her life-size teddy.

Firebirds were cousins to phoenixes. Firebirds were rumored to live in active volcanoes and possible live in the suns of a realm or a galaxy. The War Mage hadn't tried that, yet. Usually, if a person takes on the form of a firebird, there's good chance the person has another form to balance out of the power.

The War Mage's other form was a Thunderbird. Her brother-in-law nearly came in his pants when she revealed her second form because he could control the thunder element.

'_Alright, I'm back,'_ The woman said. The firebird's leg skimmed the water before a powerful flap of the fire wings pushed the bird skyward. _'So, what did yer brother do to get your panties in a twist?'_

'_He didn't do anything. One of my pranks went wrong. It was meant for him, but Lady Sif got in the way and her hair turned pink. Now, I'm trying to hide from her.'_

Lady Sif's temper was some-what famous back home being sharp as her sword.

'_Go visit Fenrir or Hel.'_ The War Mage sighed.

The bird flew up over the railing of the Moby Dick and the bird vanished. The War Mage landed on the deck, in a crouch. Her head snapped up and jumped through the air above her as she dodged a stream of fire.

"Watch where you are aiming at, hot-head," She yelled. She saw Blackbeard jump over board.

"Stand still," the fire man yelled. "Blackbeard killed Thatch – you helped him!"

The War Mage paused. What?

~Sabo~ ~Sabo~

Harry read what he wrote over the cons of the healing potions and wrote down the thought he had about the potions. He put down his quill and rub his hand. His eyes roamed over the living room.

Sirius sat in Uncle Vernon's chair. He had the recliner back and the foot part was up, hands on his chest. He snored, loudly.

Remus sat in Aunt Petunia's chair, looking at Sirius before he shook his head. Harry caught his old professor's eye and the older man winked at Harry. Remus waved his wand as Sirius.

Harry watched Sirius' mangled black hair turned to unmanageable bubble gum-pink hair with little flowers and lavender ribbons. Harry snorted. Dudley started snickering. Snape looked amused. Sirius continued snoring.

Harry looked at the parchment in his hands. He sighed. He was DONE! Finally! He put his quill down into his bag, put the top to his inkwell –

"Potter."

God damnit.

"Sir," Harry looked at the potions master.

"Essay," Snape held out his hand for Harry's maybe still unfinished essay. The Boy-who-lived handed over his essay. The greasy haired man started naming off the things wrong with Harry's essay.

~~~~~Sabo~~~~~~~~

Thank you:

Killroy225

Kiba no mangetsu

LadyMoon

Crazzyredhead

Tony Bones

Blitzzerker

Thank you for your support.

Any thoughts over the War Mage? She will be play a part in the story later during the battle at the Midford(sp?) War. I kinda gave you a couple clues (The Other and Lady Sif). I maybe will write her story sometime after The New Year, considering her background could be a part of the Harry Potter Universe. Any guess on who is The War Mage's husband and her brother in law?


	9. anther note

Author's Note: (I hate these too)

I'm NOT DEAD. I healed from where I crashed my bike, but my laptop broke. My brother fixed it but his teacher is charging me $50 – which sucks. I've moved twice (the second time was cuz my ex-roommate was BITCH!) The semester started up with me banging my head against the wall.

GOOD NEWS: I start updating again in 11 days.

Here's a rough schedule when I will be updating(jan-may2013):

Jan 31 Sabo

Feb 1 Ruby

Feb 2 His Troubled Angel (HTA)

Feb 3 Family

Feb 6 Ruby/Sabo (Robin's b-day)

Feb 28 Sabo

March 1 Ruby/ Sabo (Ron's Birthday)

March 2 HTA/Ruby/Sabo – Sanji's B-day

March 3 Family

March 20 Sabo/ Ruby –Sabo's birthday

March 31 Sabo

April 1 Ruby(x2 morning/night)/ Sabo – Gred and Feorge B-day

April 2 HTA

April 3 Family/ Ruby/Sabo Brooke and Nami b-day

April 30 Sabo

May 1 Ruby

May 2 HTA

May 3 Family

May 5 Ruby/Sabo – Luffy b-day

May 31 Sabo


	10. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece. I just accepted this challenge for the heck of it and please enjoy this chapter.

~Sabo~~~Sabo~ ~~Sabo~ ~~Sabo~ ~~Sabo~~Sabo~~Sabo~~Sabo~~Sabo~~Sabo~~Sabo~~Sabo~~

"Hand writing horrible."

Dudley snorted. Remus rolled his eyes. Harry knew he would have to write re-write the essay. Sirius snored.

"Need to expand on the cons and dangerous of Dreamless Sleep Potion."

Dudley looked surprise. Harry sighed. Remus smiled at Harry. Sirius, well, was still sleeping

"There is a potion called Dreamless Sleep," Dudley said.

"Yup," Harry said. "It's supposed to cause the drinker to have no dreams."

"Supposed to?" Dudley asked with an eyebrow.

"In my case, the last time, I had some was at the end of the last term," Harry explained. "I didn't have very many dreams – well, it was more of a memory then a dream."

"Cedric, let of the cup. Ace, I'm sorry. Luffy, don't cry," Dudley teased. Harry's face went cold and hard. He felt Snape and Remus' gazes on him.

"Cedric is dead," Harry said, calmly as he could. The glass that held Dudley's brandy some time ago broke. Harry shook a shaky breath. "As for Ace and Luffy, I don't know them." Harry looked at Snape and Remus, "Or at least not on a personal level."

Remus looked thoughtful. "Care to explain these dreams about Ace and Luffy?"

"There has been only one with Ace and Luffy," Harry said. He stared at the fireplace as he recounted his dream about him leaving the two brothers.

"Hmm," Remus said. Sirius snored. Snape glared at the sleeping man and waved his wand. Silence filled the room. The potions master looked pleased. Remus chuckled. Harry smirked in amusement. Dudley appeared to agree with the Head of Slytherin House.

"FINALLY!"

~later~

Harry yawned. His green orbs glanced at the clock. Midnight. Dudley went to bed nearly an hour ago. Snape had left- maybe half hour or so ago, cursing. Remus and Harry just shared a look. A Death Eater meeting.

Harry glanced into the living room. Remus was settling down onto the couch, the light of the full moon shining down through the curtains. Harry walked by the couch and started to climb in what used to be the coffee table, but thanks to magic, now Harry's bed for the night. He covered himself, ignoring the feeling he just got- like he was forgetting something very important. Maybe he forgot to take out the trash. Nah, he did that.

Checked up on Aunt Petunia?

Remus did that before he went to the couch. So it was not that.

Un-silence Sirius?

Harry preferred to have a silent night. He got enough snoring from both Neville and Ron during the school year. Harry took off his glasses and tried to get comfortable. No doubt Remus will do it in the morning. The feeling intensified.

Harry felt a paw land on his waist. Hot breath panted against the back of his neck. He stiffen.

Shit!

There was a FULL moon tonight.

Remus was a werewolf.

Moony was standing over him.

Moony was Remus' nickname.

Sirius was obviously still asleep.

Oh, why him?

Harry took a deep breath and rolled off the cot toward the fireplace. He tired to kick the cot at Moony but without his glasses, Harry couldn't see to aim. There was a howl of pain. Harry quickly bent down and grabbed his glasses. He slid them on in time to see Moony jumped at him. He rolled under the flying werewolf. Padfoot was jumping from Uncle Vernon's recliner and tackled Moony. Harry back up into the kitchen as the animals fought.

Pounding on the stairs alerted Harry to move. Moony and Padfoot paused. Moony gave a wolfish grin. Padfoor growled a warning. Harry groaned. Dudley appeared in the doorway.

"What is going on?" Dudley panted.

"A werewolf attack," Harry answered, quickly. "Nothing biggee."

"You have werewolves?" Dudley blinked at Harry whom nodded

"Let's go!" Harry rushed over to Dudley, pushing the bigger boy out of the door.

"What?" Dudley gasped as the smaller boy pushed to the front door.

"Don't you know anything werewolves?" Harry asked. He opened the front door for his cousin.

"They attack on a full moon," Dudley noticed the glowing orb in the sky. "Shit."

"Yeah, shit," Hide in the car. I'll lead him away," Harry said. He watched as Dudley climbed into the car and duck down. Crashing sounds came from the living room, Harry winced and hoping Aunt Petunia was sleeping through that. She wouldn't be happy with the mess in the morning. He sighed.

"OI, MOONY!" He turned back to the house. Moody slid into sight then out of sight. Harry heard claws scrapping against the floor. Harry sniggered in amusement. Moony appeared at the end of the hallway, glaring. "You can't catch me! Na na na na! You can't catch me!"

Moony growled. Harry stuck his tongue at the werewolf. Moony stepped forward, crunching down. Harry had an idea.

"Old wolf, you are too slow! I can out run you, old wolf. Na Na Nananana!"

Moony lunged at Harry. The boy-who-lived turned on the balls of his right foot and lunged out of the way. Moony landed on the concrete sidewalk. Harry didn't pause as he began to spirit away from the werewolf whom gave chase.

Harry's feet pounded against the pavement. His breath came in short gasps. His heart thumped in his ribcage. He heard Moony thudding behind, catching up. He saw where he was running toward – the swing set in the park. He hoped that was high enough. Harry's left foot met air. He cursed. Then he fell – right back on his left foot, a sharp pain race up his leg to the base of his spine-right foot in front of the left. Harry kept running toward the swing set. He felt paws. The claws dug red trenches in Harry's shoulders. Harry hissed. The ground rushed up to slam into Harry. Hot pain exploded from his neck. He screamed – in rage, in pain. He threw his right arm up and back. He hit something – Moony.

Moony fell off. Harry pushed himself up to his feet. He turned to the werewolf. The wolf was getting back to his feet, too. Harry prepared to face Moony. He tried to formulate a plan. He got nothing. He pulled off his white night shirt. Moony watched him. Harry felt the blood running down his shoulder and neck. He wrapped the white shirt around his neck, trying to stop the blood flow. He held out his right hand to Moody and move his fingers in a "come and get me" gesture. Moony lunched. Harry jumped to the right. His right foot landed on a small branch. An idea popped into his head. He bent down and grabbed it. It was perfect. It was heavy, not too where Harry couldn't get a good swing in. It was thick enough where it wouldn't break when he hit Moony. Harry smirked at Moony, holding his new weapon with two hands.

Moony lunched himself through the air. Harry side stepped him and hit the werewolf's back with the branch. The bare skin wolf howled. It echoed in the night. Harry's heart pounded. The blood in his veins rushed. Moony swiped a claw at Harry. The black haired teen raised his branch to block. Harry kicked out at Moony's exposed belly. Moony snarled at him, angrily then he howled in frustration. Harry backed up. Moony fell to his feet.

The werewolf paced back and forth. Harry's emerald green eyes watched. Both the young man and the werewolf waited for an opening, searching for one. The older werewolf wanted to be Alpha – that was okay. Harry just didn't want to be eaten.

Two jets of lights hit Moony in the side. Harry jerked in surprise. His eyes already searching the area behind Moony, Severus Snape and Sirius Black came up the hill. Harry blinked. Snape went to Moony. Sirius went to Harry.

"Were you bit?"

Harry nodded. "Neck," He said, "Claws on the shoulders."

The adrenaline started to wear off and Harry became aware how his body ached. Sirius sighed.

"Shit," Snape breathed.

"Remus is gonna have a guilt trip from hell over this," Sirius groaned.

"I'm sure there will be something good out of this," Harry reasoned.

"Try telling Remus that," Sirius said. He looked at the werewolf on the ground. With a wave of his wand, Moony floated up from the ground and another flick at the floating wolf, the trio started to walk back to Privet Drive.

'Thank god, it's night,' Harry thought as his shoulder throb in tune with his heart.

~Remembering Sabo~

I'm back. The reason why I am only updating once a month, a character's birthday, and a holiday is I am taking 18 credits and I am on probation meaning if I don't get my GPA above a 2.00 – I'm gone from college and have to figure out a way to get a job, house, car, and survive on my own. I'm also trying to get a lot of chapters done so if I can't write one month due to classes or work, I'm not posting an author's note saying sorry.

I'm highly shocked with this story. I have 59 people favorite the story, right now, 52 reviews, and 71 people alerted. Thank you for do one of these. Thank you.

So, what do you think of Harry/Sabo becoming a werewolf?

See ya the 6th….Nicro Robin's b-day!

~Other stories~

His Troubled Angel -Hillary and Eli don't know the reason on why they are there, but they are. That's only the beginning of her problems as she realizes she and Eli are FF7:CC. Hopefully, she can stay alive long enough to save them. G/OC

Ruby's Story -She woke in their world. Secrets reveal themselves as she tries to find a way home...or is she already home? Ruby/Zoro Part 1 is almost done. Three more Arcs left.

Family - Logan's past come to knock on the school's front door...well, window as his sister-in-law and older brother pop in. It's not your usual Rogan Romance. From Ms. Untouchable's Point of view as she watches the romance grows.


	11. Last Author Note - I swear

Hey, I swear this is the last author's note you will received from me until the next update. Why? I'm moving, hopefully for the last time until I get married, Friday into my new apartment. Oh yeah, baby. I got an apartment! I'm job hunting Monday. I'm trying to get into a schedule and I want to have a back up on chapters so if I can't write for a bit (Like I pull a 50-hour work week and picking up 10-15 more hours at work for the weekend so I can pay little more on my bills), I still can post chapters and reading your reviews to cheer me up.

Remembering Sabo (Harry Potter/One Piece) – I have encountered a writer's block with this story and working my way through it. I'm also trying to plan the next few chapters since I add 'Werewolf-Harry-Sabo' and the next few updates will be the missed birthdays (If you want me to) then actually chapter where we find out what…. How is being bit by a werewolf is a good thing? How does the War Mage Valerie fit into the story? I'm currently looking for a beta-reader and I'm accepting ideas. Challenge: If I (managed to) get 50 more reviews, I'll try to update by next Monday.

His Trouble Angel (Final Fantasy 7) – First, I'm accepting ideas. Second, I'm looking for a bet-reader. Three, Writer's block. I haven't written down the next chapter, yet, but I will. I know how the next chapter will start, but I don't know events of the next chapters will be.

The Adventures of a Modern Woman (Merlin)- I have the next chapter written, just need to type it and send over to my beta. I am debating on not posting the next chapter until June 3. Why? See above in the top Author's note. The episode will be covering like 5-6 or even more chapters. I want to take the time to incorporate Valerie into the story line and most of the story will be from her P.O.V and her thoughts about such things like chamber pots, lack of a decent bathtub, lack of power, talking dragons, creepy idiots, dresses, and random things.

Ruby's Story(One Piece) – The next chapter to be up is St. Patrick's Day. If anyone is familiar with the Boondock Saints, Our favorite Irish twins are making an appearance. If you don't want to upload Nami's and Brooke's Birthday, I won't and I'll work on the canon(my story) chapter where the Straw Hats land on Drum Island. I'm open to ideas for this story.

Family (X-men) –Man, talk about one hell of a writer's block. I haven't thought of one good thing for the next chapter. I got an idea for a dance/ball later on. Nothing for the next chapter. Any ideas?


	12. 8

Hey!*dodges the rotten fruits and veggies thrown* O-O-oi! I have a good reason! 18 credit hours at College and probation and need a job to pay for schooling (and bills) and now, I have to hit rock bottom to rise up. By rock bottom meaning, I've signed up for Section 8, Income based housing because I will be suspended at the end of this semester, I dropped 3 classes (9 credit hours). Yeah, I will be able to write more, but I'm also taking lessons from a Children's Literature school who has said I will be able to have one whole story ready to be published at the end of the course.

So, yeah, that's what I'm doing for the next year to maybe two years. I moved into my own apartment.

Okay I'm gonna get on an updating schedule. I'll try my hardest to post Wednesday sometime before Midnight.

Here's the next chapter:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece. I just accepted this challenge for the heck of it and please enjoy this chapter.

Last time:

_Harry nodded. "Neck," He said, "Claws on the shoulders." _

_The adrenaline started to wear off and Harry became aware how his body ached. Sirius sighed._

"_Shit," Snape breathed._

"_Remus is gonna have a guilt trip from hell over this," Sirius groaned._

"_I'm sure there will be something good out of this," Harry reasoned._

"_Try telling Remus that," Sirius said. He looked at the werewolf on the ground. With a wave of his wand, Moony floated up from the ground and another flick at the floating wolf, the trio started to walk back to Privet Drive._

'_Thank god, it's night,' Harry thought as his shoulder throb in tune with his heart_.

Now:

Dudley could only gap at Harry when the boy-who-just-got-bit-a-werewolf walked in the house, blood slowly running down his chest and back, hands in his pockets. Harry went up stairs and started to get clean up in the bathroom.

Green eyes stared at the bite reflected in the mirror, thinking. There has to be some good thing out of this. He'll have to sleep on this issue.

~One Piece: Moby Dick~

Ace panted as he watched the woman jumped around his fire. He growled. The woman disappeared then a soft pop behind him. Something hard hit Ace in the head.

"Thank the Gods," the War Mage sighed. "I must be getting old."

Valerie worked her arms loose, swinging them back and forth, up and down.

"Or Ace is strong," Whitebeard rumbled. He stepped over his children. "And you are weaker than last time."

"If that's the case, you can take me on and might be able to win, Eddie," she replied. She calmly watched as Whitebeard sit in his captain's chair.

"Maybe," Whitebeard stated. Valerie blinked at him. He laughed. "Guauauaua!"

"Hahaha!" Valerie laughed then went stopped laughing, "Not funny, Pops."

"How have you been, daughter," Whitebeard, finally, asked. The red head grinned as she sat down.

"Good, Pops, no grandbabies, yet," she confessed. "You?"

"Alright," Pops said, nodding. "Many years passed since you last visited."

"Who died?" She cut to the point.

"Roger," Macro said. Valerie's jaw dropped in surprise.

"When? How? I don't understand," she blinked in surprised. "You could go toe to toe with him, Pops."

"There is much we need catch you up on," Pops said. He stood up and walked to the captain's quarters. Macro and Valerie followed him.

~Harry Potter: Following Morning~

"WHAT GOOD CAN COME FROM IT!?"

Harry really hated waking up from yelling. He yawned. His right arm patted around on the floor for his glasses.

"HE HAS TO DEAL WITH IT FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE, SIR—" Remus yelled at Sirius.

Harry found his glasses and slides the black frames on. He blinked at the extremely blurred ceiling. He took off his glasses and blinked at the clear as day ceiling. He grinned. One thing was good so far. He sat up and stood up. He walked into the kitchen.

"He will have to learn to make Wolfsbane," Snape argued. Harry moved around the adults and strolled to the frig to retrieved orange juice.

"On top of study for his O. this year," Sirius said. "And try to stay out of Voldemort's gasp."

Harry nodded, agreeing with Sirius. The boy-who-lived would try to stay out the wannabe Dark Lord's gasp, but can Harry really keep promise that? Nope, unless someone pulls a promise from Harry.

"I have to be there when Harry transformed for the first time," Remus sighed.

Harry just shook his head. He poured himself a glass of OJ and sat the OJ back in the frig. What does Harry need to do, today?

Well, today was Wednesday meaning the kitchen needs to be cleaned, trash has to be taken to the curb, look at the letters from last night, check on Aunt Petunia, fix eggs, bacon, and biscuits for breakfast, lunch should be cool food like salads – macaroni salad, hamburger with the works, and lemonade, dinner need to be ready by 6 and should be mashed potatoes, corn, maybe fried chicken, and finished the day with cleaning the frig.

Harry got out the pans and quickly fixed breakfast, fixed coffee for Sirius, Remus, and Snape. They looked at Harry.

"What?" he said, looking back at the trio of men.

"You are not wearing glasses," Sirius stated.

"No, I am not, Captain Obvious," Harry said. He handed Sirius a cup of coffee.

"Why?" the man named after the Dog Star asked, dumbly.

"It could be one of the benefits of being bit," Harry shrugged. Remus glared. "Which I've been thinking about." He added.

"There is nothing good from being bit," the werewolf growled.

"I think there is," Harry said. Remus sent an amber glared at him before storming out the back door with disappeared with a pop. He glanced at Sirius.

"He thinks nothing good could come from being bit."

"Oh."

Harry looked at the clock, "Professor, will you teach me wolfsbane?"

"If you can pay attention and not cause trouble, yes I will," Snape sneered.

"Thank you."

Harry ran upstairs sometime after cleaning the kitchen. Aunt Petunia and Dudley came down half way through breakfast. Aunt Petunia was doing better, and didn't know what happen last night the whole problem with werewolf.

Harry shut the door to his room and looked at the letters, a total of five now. He walked over to the desk, pulled out his chair and opened the letter with a small pocket knife that Dudley didn't want. He read the letter.

_Ministry of Magic_

_Est. 705, Underground London_

_British Branch_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed a Stun Charm on a Muggle at Twenty minutes past nine this evening._

_The severity of the breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Stature of Secrety, we reget to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at The Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

Harry couldn't read the name of who sent the letter. The handwriting was not that clear, but he could understand what department it was from – Improper use of Magic Office at the Ministry. He looked out the window. He needed to get a lawyer.

A/N

BaKuRa Kurama Thief Queen – Yes, then it's the putting stuff away that's a bigger pain.

Shade – The challenge I accepted from TheBlackSeaReaper says Yes, Sabo has to go back during the War of the Best or whatever it's called. It's my choice if Ace lives or dies.

SailorNova007 – Thank you for the idea.

PLEASE REVIEW YOUR OPINION.


	13. Note and Who should be HarrySabo?

Hello! I haven't forgotten about you and my stories! Life, bills, rent, and needing a second job are getting in the way of my writing time, really, really, really badly. I will try my hardest to update on August 26 cuz that's my birthday and I really like to hear what you have to say about the story. I hate writing and getting author notes.

Remembering Sabo

I'm currently planning to re-write the story. I'm sure what will happen, I'm gonna try to outline before I write it so I have some idea of what is going to happen, adding some background information so nothing it will seem it has came flying from left field. I will try to update around August 26th

I would like to see what kind of pairing you want. Who would you like to Harry/Sabo with? Throw some names at me, don't care if you want Harry/Sabo with a man. Hit me with your best shot!


End file.
